


neon  socks  and  falling  in  love

by ronnishies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, M/M, Oneshot, friend to lovers, if someone gets why i said sixth staircase specifically i might just cry/pos, this is. very badly paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnishies/pseuds/ronnishies
Summary: They  sat  on  the  sixth  stair  of  a  staircase  that  usually  led  downwards,  enjoying  each  other's  company  as  usual.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	neon  socks  and  falling  in  love

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! welcome to ronnie writes the most confusing shit but you know what that’s okay!

"So Hana-kun, who is this mystery crush of yours?" Morisuke whispered into the pink-haired wing spiker’s ear. It was like a secret between them both, the fact that Yaku knew about his dearest best friend had a crush on someone.

Hanamaki Takahiro was the best friend in question, messy pink hair and freckles that you could barely see. He wore a cap indoors and his neon socks were always mismatched, Takahiro was certainly unique but that’s what Morisuke loved about him.

They sat on the sixth stair of a staircase that usually led downwards, enjoying each other's company as usual.

"As if you’d want to know Mori-chan," Takahiro giggled, a soft dust of pink laid upon his freckles. "I’m sure you’ll be surprised if you found out who it is though.."

"Awhhh.. Now you gotta tell me!" Whined the shorter male, his eyes glistened with curiosity. "Please won’t you tell me?"

Hanamaki ignored Yaku’s pleading, going on to say "I think you’d quite like my crush Mori-chan."

Yaku laughed aloud, scratching his nape. "Well then, you better tell me who it is now or else I might fall in love with your special someone without knowing ~" He hummed.

"Oh really now Mr. Loverboy?" Takahiro jokingly asked, the nickname being a tease. A memory of the time Yaku accidentally drunkenly confessed to the captain of his old highschool’s team when he was in his third year during a party had crossed Makki’s mind. "I know I said you would like him but I don’t mean it in that way."

Yaku scoffed, "Well? Why don’t you tell me a bit about him then? Maybe then we can decide so."

"Hah, you’re just trying to get me to reveal who it is, I might be a bit oblivious but I know you Morisuke." Takahiro said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Hanamaki’s friend sighed as if he was sad that Takahiro had read him oh so well. "You’ve got me Hana-kun, you’ve got me!" Morisuke said dramatically, pretending to faint ( it wasn’t very comfortable leaning onto stairs ) before sitting up again. "You’ve wounded me now Hana-kun."

"Oh no! What ever shall I do?" Hanamaki gasped fakely, going along with Yaku’s act. This whole thing wasn’t new to them, this was just them. Theatrics, teases and getting along. In Hanamaki’s eyes they were perfect for eachother.

"You could tell me about your crush."

Hanamaki sighed, he should’ve seen this coming. "You sly kitty cat," Takahiro ruffled Morisuke’s hair as he called him that. "Well if you’re so desperate to know I guess I could spare you some hints."

"Gwah!? Really?" 

"Mhm.. Now where to start.." Takahiro pondered, tapping his index and his middle finger on his chin for effect. 

"Hopefully with his appearance?" Morisuke suggested, though with the tone he said it with it was more of a question.

"Well to start off, I think my favourite feature about him is probably his hair." Hanamaki admitted, a small smile on their face. "It’s short, just like him actually, and it’s a really nice shade of brown."

"Huh." Morisuke said in between, this description was sounding rather familiar.

Yaku felt weird hearing Takahiro talking about another boy with such care that wasn’t Morisuke, it was strange really.

"But you know, his personality is way more cooler, he’s so fun to be around and the way he plays volleyball, god he’s so talented Morisuke.” Hanamaki went on, his smile getting a tiny bit larger. "I really do love him, Mori-chan, I love him a lot."

"More than you love me Taka-chan?" Morisuke half-whispered, the question was genuine and a bit hard to say though for Morisuke it came slipping out with ease. 

"That’d be hard to answer," Hanamaki answered truthfully, looking away from Morisuke for the first time since they started up from the conversation. "I don’t think I could answer that honestly."

They sat in silence for a bit, not and though it wasn’t noticeable to the people around them Yaku missed looking at Hanamaki’s warm eyes though it had only just been about a minute since they looked at eachother.

Morisuke missed the warmth in Takahiro’s eyes. He also kind of missed his friend’s smile, how it had always been a comfort to look at. Morisuke could go on for days about Hanamaki Takahiro, maybe even forever. It was like he was in —

_ Ah _ , Yaku came to a realisation,  _ so that’s what it is _ .

"Hey Mo—"

"Do you want to know about my crush Takahiro-kun?" Morisuke blurted out, a nervous grin on his face.

Takahiro was taken back at the sudden question but still he nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"Well I think the first thing I love about them is how he comforts me whenever I’m sad, he always seems to know what’s happening even before I tell him." Morisuke began, "He means the world to me."

"How nice," Takahiro interrupted. "He seems like a really nice guy Morisuke."

"I know right! And his smile is oh so sweet Taka-kun, I think I die of happiness whenever I see it. And the way his eyes light up whenever he sees something he loves, how much care he puts into stuff." Morisuke sighed dreamily, leaning onto his taller friend. "I think I’m in love, Takahiro-kun, just like you are."

"Well you do have a crush on him, right?"

"I think I do, but let me confirm it, just to make sure." Yaku smiled, and at that moment, ( with a little bit of help from standing up and bending his knees a bit ) Morisuke laid his lips onto Takahiro’s one. It was sweet, sweeter than any kiss Morisuke has ever had. Yaku tasted strawberry when kissing Takahiro. This would be a taste he’d never forget, Morisuke decided.

Backing away from the kiss though the taste still lingered, Yaku looked at the pink-haired boy directly in the eyes. Morisuke Yaku hadn’t regret a thing, kissing Hanamaki Takahiro.

"Yep, definitely," Morisuke confirmed. "I have a crush on you Takahiro."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fic <3 sorry for how rushed it is but i. tried. i think. but thanks for reading!! maybe drop a comment or kudos? share this with yer friends?


End file.
